List of Xevious units
List of units in the Xevious game series. Protagonists Solvalou is the main ship from the series. It is equipped with zapper missiles that fires two projectiles forward to attack aerial enemies and blaster bombs to attack ground enemies. Depending of the game, during missions Solvalou can obtain other equipments like lasers, a barrier, and increase the amount of projectiles fired. Solvalou means "Sun-bird". Solgrado is a ship from the MSX2 version of Xevious: Fardraut Saga that has the same abilities of Solvalou, but is able to fire the zapper in three directions forward simultaneously. Zeodalley is a ship from the MSX2 version Xevious: Fardraut Saga. It has the same abilities of Solvalou, but can fire the zapper in three directions simultaneously: straight forward and diagonally down. Gampmission is the combination of Solvalou, Solgrado and Zeodalley. Gampmission's blaster can hit more enemies with its wider range, and it can fire in four directions: Three directions forward like Solgrado (which is the front of Gampmission) and one backwards. Heihachi and Paul In Xevious 3D/G+, it's possible to change the player's Solvalou ships into two characters from the Tekken series by using a combination of buttons in the beginning of the game. Player 1 changes into Heihachi Mishima by holding the Left, X, Circle, and Start buttons simultaneously, while player 2 changes into Paul Phoenix by holding Right, X, Circle, and Start. Heihachi moves slower then Solvalou, but he starts the game with the highest weapon upgrades, being able to fire fours shots. Like normal upgrades, losing a life will change Heihachi's current weapon to its standard state, but when a continue is used he starts with the highest upgrade again. Paul has enhanced speed. =Xevious army= GAMP , also known as GUMP, is a super intelligent bio computer and leader of the Xevious army. GAMP appears as a boss in Super Xevious: GAMP no Nazo, Xevious: Fardraut Saga and Xevious 3D/G. He originally created human clones, but he and his clones realized how puny his creators were, and attacked. GAMP had dokuto (ESP) abilities and forsaw an ice age. He and his people migrated to 6 planets, including planet Xevious. Air enemies Andor Genesis The Andor Genesis is the Xevious mothership. It is usually guarded by a stream of Zakutos as it fires at the Solvalou. It has two vulnerabilities; the large glowing gun ports around the core, and the central core itself. Taking out the gun ports weakens its offensive ability and awards you 1000 points each, while taking out the core grounds the mothership immediately and grants you 4000 points. At that time, the Bragza core will escape and fly on ahead to the next Andor Genesis. Bacura , codename Resistor Shield, is an indestructible enemy made of a new material. In the original Xevious it only moves straight forward, but in some games it can move backwards and turn. Bragza is the (usaually) indestructible core of the Andor Genesis that escapes the ship when destroyed. It vanishes from the screen in less than a split second. It is essentially GAMP's essence. In Xevious Resurrection, you kill GAMP, who is the last Bragza in existence, though it's possible that GAMP came back somewhere else. Derota Derotas are more evolved Lograms. They serve as area defense stations, with the ability to fire shots at you rapidly. Garu Derota Larger than the Derota, these octagon-shaped defense installations have greater firepower than their smaller counterparts. Like the Garu Bara, only the center is vulnerable as the rest is constructed from Bacura material. Gido Spario A bullet fired by the Xevious troops that can be destroyed by the player. They appear in large quantity and move very quickly. According to the Xevi language, Gido means fast. There is a display glitch where when defeated a red square appears in their path. Jara , codename Spinner, is a scout fighter. These spinning ships fly in a pattern similar to the Toroid. Because of their speed, they are very dangerous to attempt to intercept. These ships will fire shots at you. Kapi This ship appears as a replacement to the Torkan. It zooms in quickly and hovers in place long enough to rapidly fire shots at you before evading and escaping. Sheonite These defensive troops are indestructable. Two will appear (the Kiyapunaito and the Sepunaito) spinning around, until they home in on the position of your ship, where they meet and join together, and fly back to the top of the screen at a high speed. In Xevious spinoff Solvalou, the Sheonite appears that the end of each stage, displaying your results giving you directions for your next mission. Terrazi These ships fly in a similar pattern to the Kapi, but they can change course more quickly before releasing a deadly barrage of shots and speeding away from you just as quickly. Torkan , codename Scout Ship, is a fighter. It will advance the player, shoot once, then retreat. In Stage 2 of the PC engine story mode of Xevious: Fardraut Saga, you pilot a Torkan. Toroid , codename Fleet, is a coin-like reconnaissance plane that spins away from the player's ship when they are in front of it. In more advanced parts of the game, Toroids shoot while they fly away. Zakato is a flak projectile that warps randomly on the screen. If not quickly destroyed, they will destruct and one enemy projectile is aimed towards the player. Zakatos move slowly down the screen. If fighting an Andor Genesis, Zakatos will fly faster in any direction. Brag Zakato are more dangerous than the Zakato. Instead of one enemy projectile, it will launch an arc of five. More than one of these appearing on the screen is dangerous. Garu Zakato is the largest and most dangerous Zakato in the game. If not destroyed, it will fire in all directions, along with 4 Brag Sparios. Zoshi , codename Octopus, is a helicopter-like fighter. Zoshis can approach from any direction, move in any direction, and sharply change direction, while firing. This make Zoshis unpredictable and therefore dangerous. Ground enemies Barra is a harmless pyramid-like structure. Garu Barra is a large sized Barra. Only the center of this structure can be destroyed. Domogram , codename Defence Site, is a dome-shaped anti-aircraft armored fighting vehicle. This vehicle moves at a constant rate, usually following the path of roads. Grobda , codename Tank, is a transport armored fighting vehicle. These tanks can only move forwards and backwards. They can detect when you're targeting them and speed up or slow down to avoid getting bombed. It will not attack you, and it's worth a variety of points depending on the situation and skill with which you kill it. (The Grobda appears as the star of a later Namco game that is a spinoff of Xevious, appropriately named Grobda) Logram , codename Sphere Station, is a anti-aircraft battery that can fire at enemies. Boza Logram is a set of five domes that can fire. Destroying the dome in the center will also destroy the surrounding four. Sol , also known as Sol Citadel, is a tower hidden underground that emerges if the player drops a bomb in its location, and can be destroyed with another bomb. Zolbak , codename Detector Dome, is a harmless radar dome that is used to collect enemy data. Destroying a Zolbag will temporarily reduce the amount of enemies that appear. Category:Xevious